Talk:Toy World
The Toy World in version 104e doesn't look like either one of the maps that are on this page. 18:59, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Kuraud changes it like every version. LainIwakura (talk) 01:40, July 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm pretty sure there's two Toywords ( three if you count the tiny/large versions) or there is in my 104g, one from the Nexus and another that looks exactly like the map on the page. But the OP is right, the Nexus Toyworld has a traintrack which is absent. I'll look around again, and post a video or something if I'm wrong or correct. ClosedEyesofLove (talk) 10:09, July 18, 2016 (UTC) So we're finally fixing up Toy World? So, to revisit the topic of updating this, you've definitely got your work cut out for you. The old toy world wasn't replaced by this, it still exists, which maybe needs a separate page now or this page will have to double in size with subsections or something. Edit: I have an old draft where I seperated it into Toy World A / B like what was done with farm world, maybe that's the best way to go. The way to get back inside the toy box is through the area with Uro's name on the ground, which you can get to through the old day & night towers. I guess I can handle the B area, I hope you don't mind me joining in with this, it's just that I have some of it done already that can probably be used. LainIwakura (talk) 01:14, July 5, 2017 (UTC) connection thingy Didn't find this in the article. If you go to the toy world with the child effect, you get the big world; if tall effect, then small world. No need to search for the cheese nowSkorohodov (talk) 16:30, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Entire halves of worlds being removed So, considering this is the second time an entire half of a world has been removed (the first being GALAXY Town), I wanted to talk about what we should do with the information in the other half. Should we just delete the removed half from the page like what was done with GALAXY Town, or should we create a separate page with the unused content and give it the Removed Content category? Or should we do something else? I'm asking because I'm not sure we should just completely delete the rest of the info in case someone brings the old halves back. Lips McGee (talk) 23:01, December 29, 2017 (UTC) I would say yes to creating a dedicated page for the unused conten and give it the Removed Content category, in that way we can keep it for all of those that would still like to read about it and if it ever returns it would be easier and somewhat quicker to fix than to have to create it from scratch.Megagutsman (talk) 03:30, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Tesla Garden Connection It may be unintentional, so we might have to remove it from the list of connections soon. If it doesn't work as of the most recent patch, edit it out. Talib1101 (talk) 04:24, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Upon the discovery of a new chaser trap that can be escaped (Purple World blob chaser: it sends you to a seemingly isolated section of the Blue Forest map, which can be escaped by using the chainsaw to reveal a new path between the trees), the information regarding the bouncing cylinder trap section is outdated, since it is not the only trap that can be escaped. ' 22:37, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Andreas IV'